Posesion
by Jaishimahara
Summary: -¡No te atreverías!-su voz revelo la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.../...y con su voz ronca susurro un-pruébame-. /Tu eres mía, lo entiendes, konan?...- la peliazul desvió la mirada/-…Deberás hacerlo, Itachi-/-… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto con desdén mientras se encaminaba hacia afuera, Tobi sonrió. /- …Porque si no lo haces, la matare, matare a Konan…-/


Hola, si sé que no debería estar escribiendo más historias si no termino las demás, pero este fic es la continuación de mi otra historia "Amores que matan", mejor dicho, este fic es el capítulo "dos" de ese fic, jejeje ¿es confuso, no?, pero todo tiene una explicación lógica, verán puesto en que en el primer fic prometí escribir una historia rango M de esta pareja, ya tenía la idea en general pero a cada cambio que le hacía aparecía otro más y después alargada mucho más el capítulo y así llegue a escribir hasta más de 50 pag de un tirón, pero al ver que era mucho escrito para ser un oneshot decidí convertirlo en un pequeño fic que no tendrá más de 4 capítulos.

Bueno esto está dedicado a AntoniaCifer y kierinahana por sus comentarios y a todos los demás que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas, muchas gracias por todo.

Una cosa más, como no se la edad verdadera de Konan, yo le cálculo de unos 28 a 30 años, pero reduciéndola tendrá 25 años, mientras sus demás compañeros (Itachi de 21 y los demás con sus mismas edades del anime) no variara en ese sentido.

También que ella y Pein (que será mayor de Konan por 3 años) son totalmente controlados por "Madara" (Obito, quien es tan malo y perverso como el propio Madara), quien los usa con completa libertad y en contra de sus deseos.

**-Pareja**: Itachi Uchiha y Konan.

**-Tipo:**Hentai, echi, seducción, relaciones forzadas.

**-Advertencias:** personalidad Ooc, posible spolier del manga y del anime, tortura psicológica, muerte de personajes.

_Posesión_

_Capítulo 1 "Recuerdos"_

La oscuridad que impregnaba el lugar hacía eco por los pasos de las personas que caminaban por el recinto pero para Itachi Uchiha esto le era totalmente indiferente, sin prisa y con su habitual seriedad se encamino hacia la sala común de la cueva-guarida, lugar momentáneo que servía de escondite para su actual organización _Akatsuki; _grupo compuesto por ninjas renegados de sus aldeas propietarios de justus prohibidos o habilidades cuestionable mente peligrosas, que entre sus objetivos buscaban la paz -de una manera nada pacifica-, era el pensamiento dominante en el Uchiha al enterarse de los planes "pacíficos" de Akatsuki al unírselos.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, de nada servía seguir cuestionando a Akatsuki puesto que él tampoco era "santo de la devoción", al pensar en eso el Uchiha frunció el ceño mientras apretaba la mandíbula, sabía que el líder de Akatsuki era en realidad un Uchiha y que este se hacía pasar por un integrante más, para "tenerlos" mejor "vigilados" , y que Pain, el supuesto "líder" y Konan, la "segunda" al mando, solo eran una fachada que servían para ocultar los verdaderos planes del perverso Uchiha.

Itachi, al recordar a la única mujer de Akatsuki sintió el sentimiento de ira llenar su cabeza, se detuvo en un solitario pasillo y se recostó en una pared cercana mientras recordaba el porqué de su molestia, odio y total aberración para con el Uchiha mayor.

_Flash Back_

Cuando Itachi se unió a Akatsuki, la misma noche -y día- que huyo de Konoha después de la fatídica tragedia que azotaría a toda la nación del fuego, la Masacre Uchiha, con él como único sospechoso -sin contar con su hermano menor vivo- ya no tenía sentido quedarse allí y después de sellar el futuro odio y muerte de uno de los "últimos" Uchiha con una horrible ilusión creado por el ManguekyoSharingan, se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia la torre del Hokague.

Itachi, ataviado con su uniforme AMBU se presentó ante el hombre que lo esperaba en uno de los tantos intrincados y -al parecer- secretos pasajes AMBU en la ciudad y en el propio edificio con más "seguridad" en toda la aldea, el Uchiha con un salto ligero apareció en el lugar citado, viendo con aparente indiferencia al hombre moreno ataviado en un kimono masculino blanco y negro, siendo sostenido por un bastón de madera y cuyo único ojo ónix parecían escudriñar al Uchiha, Itachi permaneció firme e indiferente, ocultando el sin fin de emociones que se anudaban en su cabeza y que creaban un nudo en su garganta.

El hombre en frente suyo no dijo nada cuando después de un momento de escrudiño e indiferencia glacial por parte de ambos el moreno le lanzo con fuerza y una velocidad impresionable para cualquier shinobi- menos para el- un trozo blanco de porcelana, volteándolo vio que era la máscara AMBU del Uchiha y cuando volvió la vista al frente, el genio Uchiha ya no estaba y su presencia no se sentía en ninguna parte del lugar.

Danzo levemente sonrió, viendo nuevamente la máscara que fue rayada por la mitad y manchada con la sangre de los "inocentes" que murieron esa noche, no reteniendo el impulso de soltar una pequeña risa al delinear con parsimonia los contornos de la máscara, _ahora_, pensó mientras lo estrujaba con fuerza, casi haciéndola añicos, _la aldea estaba segura, **su **aldea estaba segura_.

…

La primera vez que piso tierra fuera del país del fuego, sintió que su espíritu se quebraba junto la estoica mascara que tenía en su fino rostro, saltando con prisas y con la vista nublada con las lágrimas que se permitió derramar en el asesinato de sus padres corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, justo en el punto de encuentro con el infame Uchiha que lo esperaba en el sitio de reunión.

No supo que ocurrió después de eso, tal vez su muerta expresión que causo que el Uchiha mayor le prestara más "atención" o el interés de este por tener a otro portador del sharingan pero de un momento a otro ya estaba vistiendo el uniforme negro de nubes rojas y el anillo que representaba a Akatsuki.

Después de eso el tiempo había pasado irremediablemente, ya con la edad de 18 años Itachi ya era un joven muy fuerte y poderoso, con la tutela del Uchiha "legendario" desarrollo sus habilidades extraordinariamente y creció tanto física como mentalmente, manteniendo sus facciones delicadas pero sin perder ese toque varonil de la juventud.

…

Volvieron a la cueva después de su intento fallido de la captura del jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, Kisame e Itachi caminaron por el ya conocido recinto que conducía al punto de reunión con Pain, el "líder".

Sin decirse ni una palabra y en espera de las próximas indicaciones, ambos akatsukis esperaron parados en el medio del desolado lugar cuando ante ellos apareció la indiscutible figura del holograma del líder, ambos akatsukis, Itachi con indiferencia y Kisame con su sonrisa habitual vieron la figura del otro akatsuki emerger en un parpadeo.

Después del reporte de la misión habitual: como la fallida de esta y la intervención de uno de los sennin de Konoha, Pain decidió terminar la reunión y desaparecer tal y como vino.

Ambos akatsukis prosiguieron a retirarse, Kisame fue el primero en cruzar el umbral de la puerta pero volteo al no sentir la presencia del Uchiha detrás de él.

-Itachi-san, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

El Uchiha miraba fijamente al frente y en un susurro contesto.

-Adelántate Kisame, yo iré luego- respondió.

Al no ver nada extraño en el moreno el ninja de Kiri se encogió de hombros y en una nube de humo desapareció, al verificar que el otro ya no estaba cerca del rango de visión, hablo.

-Ya se fue… no es necesario que te sigas ocultando-dijo mientras lentamente volteaba, mirando fijamente a una esquina de la oscura cueva.

-oh Itachi-kun, sabes que me gusta ser… "discreto"-con una vos jocosa, de las sombras apareció la figura de un hombre con una capa oscura con la peculiaridad de tener una máscara naranja cubriéndole el rostro.

El Uchiha afilo la mirada mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él, como odiaba cuando se le dirigía de esa manera, desde las sombras como un completo acosador y con esa voz que le hacía fruncir el seño.

El hombre-indiferente al pensamiento del otro- dijo.-Oh vamos Itachi-kun, no me mires así, Tobi te quiere decir algo importante, Tobi es un buen chico- respondió, el Uchiha frunció más el seño mientras veía como los hombros de "Tobi" se movían levemente, señal de que disfrutaba molestarlo y burlarse de él.

Para ObitoUchiha era un "deleite" ver como los inexpresivos e indiferentes ojos rojos junto con la cara de habitual seriedad del joven Uchiha desaparecían para mostrar en su rostro una que otra emoción (aunque sea molestia para variar).

Pero sacudiéndose la cabeza para sacarse esos "tontos" pensamientos, recordó del porqué de su "importante"_ misión_, sonrió perversamente, tanto como "Tobi" podría hacerlo en realidad viendo sin ver al moreno -que parecía más irritado a cada segundo-así que ya cortando el rollo antes de que al joven se le acabase la paciencia y terminase dejándolo solo (como ocurrió otras veces) hablo con su verdadera voz ronca.

-ven conmigo- dijo mientras dejaba su postura relajada y erguía la espalda como todo un Uchiha, pasando de lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Itachi frunció mucho más el seño mientras se mordía el labio para no emitir algún sonido de disconformidad, formando en los labios masculinos una dura línea de molestia mientras seguía a "Tobi" que se había adelantado un par de metros, no entendía por qué el Uchiha enfrente a él se empeñaba en fastidiarlo, no entendía tampoco del porque para "aparentar" se hacía pasar como un imbécil sin remedio ni cura ni tampoco del porque lo llevaba por aparentemente un pasaje secreto de la cueva, y no saber nada era sinónimo de debilidad, cosa que hacía que Itachi mirase con indiferencia glaciar, casi rallando al odio a la espalda del hombre moreno en frente de él .

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando en un parpadeo el Uchiha mayor desapareció de su rango de visión, Itachi olvido la molestia que sentía mientras que con sus ojos resplandecientes del sharingan buscaban la presencia del otro Uchiha, mirando para todos lados el moreno siguió buscando hasta que con su línea sucesoria -que le permitió ver en la absoluta oscuridad del lugar- encontró una puerta que conducía a un cuarto, donde una fuente de chacra le indicaba que una persona estaba allí, el Uchiha endureció sus gestos al comprobar que no se trataba del chacra del Uchiha, de echo de ningún integrante _masculino_ de la organización, se trataba de una presencia más calma, mas _femenina_ y levemente conocida para él.

Con calma y cautela (puesto que podría tratarse de una trampa) abrió levemente la puerta y sus ojos rojos confirmaron sus sospechas, dentro del oscuro cuarto, donde solo habían una cómoda y una cama se encontró una mujer de cabello corto azul con una flor de papel en el cabello, ojos cerrados y con la ropa de akatsuki sentada tranquilamente en la cama.

_Konan_, fue el pensamiento del Uchiha mientras entraba al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta, al sentir la presencia externa la mujer abrió sus ojos y lentamente se levantó, el moreno miro hacia todos los lados del pequeño cuarto hasta dar con lo que parecía ser una antorcha apagada cerca de la pared de la cómoda, sin reservas se acercó pasado de lado de la mujer que no hizo amago alguno de moverse y permaneció en medio del cuarto, mientras el Uchiha iba y levantaba la antorcha para encenderla recordó del porque no pudo reconocer inmediatamente a la akatsuki.

…

Cuando el ingreso a akatsuki, el Uchiha le informo mientras le daba un recorrido por Akatsuki sobre los integrantes que conformaban la infame organización, tales como; Kakuzu el tesorero de Akatsuki, un hombre sedentario y extremadamente avaro; Hidan, un joven inmortal con una extraña religión, el "Jashinismo" y un lenguaje que dejaba mucho que desear; Orochimaru, uno de los famosos sennin de Konoha y con quien tuvo el desagrado de alguna vez cruzar caminos; Sasori, un marionetista de la arena especialista en venenos y de visión de arte "eterno";Kisame: un espadachín de la niebla poseedor de una de las siete espadas: la samehada; Zetsu, un hombre mitad planta y encargado de la recolección de información y por ultimo pero no menos importante eran los "lideres" de Akatsuki; Pain y Konan.

La primera vez que Itachi conoció en persona a ambos supo que algo era muy extraño, al ver el rostro del líder se dio cuenta inmediatamente que este carecía de vida o la propia esencia de cualquier ser viviente, con su sharingan descubrió que efectivamente el cuerpo delante suyo estaba muerto y que era controlado por las perforaciones que tenía en todo su cuerpo, usándolos como receptores de chacra que mantenían el cuerpo "vivo", Itachi había pensado que eso era muy inteligente(por no decir perturbador) pero dejo esas cavilaciones de lado al ver que detrás del cuerpo de líder había otra persona, la figura menuda de una joven (de 17 años aproximadamente) de cabello azul corto decorado por una flor de papel- una _rosa_, había pensado-, ojos ámbar y rostro fino y estoico, con la ropa habitual de cualquier akatsuki.

Después de las "presentaciones" ambos hombres se retiraron y lo dejaron solo con la mujer para que esta le diese sus cosas necesarias para su estadía en ese lugar, después de eso la peliazul lo condujo hacia el lugar donde sería su cuarto y sin palabra alguna se retiró, después de aquello no volvió a verla puesto que no compartieron equipo y las reuniones en Akatsuki no eran muy comunes, y si hubiese alguna solo la figura del líder se mostraba, sin rastros de su compañera.

…

El Uchiha encendió la antorcha que con su brillo naranja alumbro la estancia, en completo silencio volteo para hablar con la mujer y preguntarle el porque estaba allí cuando un dolor lacerante ardió en su cuello haciéndole bisbisar del dolor, rápidamente llevo una mano a la zona afectada y vio que no salía sangre y no noto alguna protuberancia, cuando iba a preguntarle a la akatsuki si estaba bien, si le había ocurrido lo mismo o si había visto lo que lo había pasado una voz lo detuvo.

-oh vaya I-ta-chi- kun, pero que descuidados estamos hoy en día, ¿verdad?- de las sombras fuera del pasillo, Tobi apareció de ellas para situarse junto a la mujer, quien desvió la mirada y se hizo a un lado, el moreno frunció el seño y cuando iba a exigir una explicación noto nuevamente el ardor de su cuello que lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos y ahogar un quejido de dolor, Tobi sonrió -sabiendo que ninguna de las dos personas allí podían verlo- y dijo:

-jo, pero mira que tenemos aquí- rio mientras rodeaba al Uchiha, Itachi quiso gritarle y exigir una buena-una muy buena- explicación para no matarlo con su amaterasu cuando nuevamente otra punzada de dolor tan, pero tan fuerte que hizo que se inclinara hacia el suelo, sintiendo como miles de aguijones le quemaran la pie y adormecían los músculos.

Tobi sonrió ladinamente mientras que su único ojo descubierto brillaba por el sharingan en el, disfrutando como el moreno frente a él se retorcía del dolor que no demostraba, pero era muy obvio por la cara tensa y los labios fuertemente apretados, además de las gotas de traspiración y los leves temblores que su cuerpo tenia indicaba que el _justu_ había funciona satisfactoriamente, sonrió aún más si se podía agregar, ahora viendo a la mujer enfrente de él.

La peliazul, que en esos momentos estaba enfocada en el Uchiha menor respingo al sentir la mirada del otro, rápidamente desviándola mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

Si hubiese podido carcajearse lo hubiera hecho, pensó para sus adentro, pero tenía una imagen que cuidar y como decía Kakuzu que "el_ tiempo era oro_" decidió terminar con su monologo después y apresurar las cosa.

Así que rápidamente y con un sencillo sello de manos dijo:

-levántate- como si una fuerza externa lo obligara, Itachi sintió como su cuerpo dejaba de doler para rápidamente obedecer a la orden, el Uchiha intento detenerse, rebatirse y pelear pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, gruñendo por la ira y el dolor que aun sentía miró fijamente al moreno frente a él, quien respondió el reto visual con su mirada rojiza.

Itachi vio también a la joven que seguía a su costado, como preguntándole con la mirada el por qué no hacía nada para "ayudarlo", recibiendo solo como respuesta la cabeza cabizbaja de la misma.

El moreno intento gritar, para darse cuenta también que no podía mover ni su boca,_ ¿Qué demonios?, no puedo mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, _jadeo mentalmente sintiendo sus músculos tan tensos como vigas de acero, Tobi se movió y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Itachi-kun? ¿Algo te duele? Tobi puede ayudarte, Tobi es un buen chico- su voz estaba impregnada de la burla que quería expresar, el moreno mayor entonces se acercó a la peli azul-que tenso más su cuerpo- mirándola fijamente y dijo:

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer- su vos ronca y fuerte hizo eco en la habitación, la mujer dirigió su mirada al suelo y asintió en silencio, entonces el Uchiha mayor sin miramientos se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de ella una voz masculina, ronca pero con un tinte de dolor dijo:

-¿Q-Que me-e hi-hiciste?- Tobi volteo aun con el sharingan en su pupila y con exagerada emoción dijo:-Itachi-kun hablo, ¡qué alegría!, Tobi creyó que estaba molesto con Tobi y por eso Tobi se iba a ir muy triste porque Tobi no quiere que Itachi- kun se moleste con Tobi porque Tobi es un buen chico- el moreno más joven frunció el entrecejo-aunque eso era imposible por su condición-y con su voz lánguida aun por la parálisis repitió:

-N-no l-lo re-petiré d-de n-uevo, Q-qué me h-hiciste- se reincorporó, Tobi miro fijamente al otro, un tanto impresionado de su fuerza puesto que ese justu era muy fuerte y ya cualquier otro shinobi hubiese caído de dolor, pero se recordó mentalmente que el moreno frente a él también era un Uchiha y ellos eran hasta orgullosos de mostrar algún sentimiento, incluso si este fuera dolor.

Al recordar su pasado Uchiha hizo que la sonrisa y "buena" actitud de Tobi desapareciera, odiaba todo lo referente a "ese" asunto y en especial a la actitud "pasiva" del Uchiha frente a él, un Uchiha no debía inclinarse ni "humillarse" de esa manera hacia otra persona, sintiendo el sentimiento de desprecio florecer rápidamente en él, desvió la mirada ignorando la pregunta y se fijó en la mujer que parecía ser olvidada momentáneamente por ellos, Tobi le dedico una sonrisa vacía-cubierta por la máscara- y una mirada de total desprecio, haciendo que la peli azul mordiera su mejilla interiormente para evitar mostrar algún movimiento que delatara incomodidad o el terror creciente que sentía en esos momentos.

El Uchiha, sabiente del efecto que tenía en la mujer, se acercó a ella y mientras lo hacía dijo:

-no es hermoso su cabello-susurro mientras tomaba una hebra azul, Itachi no emitió algún movimiento-no podía hacerlo en realidad-, pero le incomodaba el rumbo que estaba tomando las situación, de ignorar su pregunta y después el acercamiento que tuvo con la mujer, era obvio que esta se sentía incomodaba en su presencia, lo delataba su cuerpo tenso y su postura rígida.

-No contestaras nada, Itachi- dijo mientras con su enguantada mano tomaba el rostro femenino, dirigiendo su mirada roja al ámbar de ella, Itachi vio como el moreno frente a él acariciaba con mucho cuidado su rostro, como si se tratara de seda fina, sintiendo la molestia y la confusión como olas invadir su cabeza haciéndolo sentir fuera de lugar.

Konan no sabía si lo que hacía el Uchiha mayor era parte del plan o no, pero ella no quería tener algún acercamiento con él, le aterraba la idea de que la visión de que tenía el de ella: de ser solo una simple pieza en su juego pasase a ser vista como "algo" mas, por eso cuando los dedos del moreno frente a él se acercaron peligrosamente a sus labios no pudo evitar el movimiento defensivo que su cuerpo expreso, soltándose de su agarre.

El Uchiha no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero sabía que lo que hacia el otro no estaba bien puesto que la mujer frente a él no estaba de acuerdo-o eso el percibía-, pero no podía hacer nada puesto que su cuerpo no podía moverse, escucho un quejido y con su molestia creciente vio como el hombre frente a él había agarrado con brusquedad de los antebrazos de la joven, apretándola con fuerza para impedir su escape.

-s-suélteme- susurro, sintiendo como el agarre en sus brazos se hacía más fuerte, pero antes de intentar nuevamente otro pedido de libertad, la voz de Itachi la sorprendió tanto como lo hizo con Tobi.

-q-que no oíste, te d-dijo que la soltaras- cuando termino de decir esas palabras, se sorprendió internamente de haber terminado al menos una oración entendible, sin inmutarse delas consecuencias que sus acciones acarrearían.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la fuerte carcajada del Uchiha mayor, sorprendido y un tanto perturbado por tal muestra de desatino, Itachi pudo tranquilizarse un poco al ver como al parecer sus palabras surgieron efecto en el moreno frente a él, puesto que vio como con rapidez soltaba a la peliazul quien rápidamente-y seguramente como auto reflejo- se ponía detrás de su paralizado cuerpo.

Obito sonrió y se rio como no lo había hecho en años, le sorprendía el "coraje" que tuvo el chico aun en su condición y aún más que la peliazul se escondiera detrás de Itachi, como un escudo de protección en contra de él_, ¿protección, eh?-_soltó nuevamente otra carcajada, resonando con un eco incesante y poniendo los nervios en punta a ambos jóvenes- _veremos cuánto dura eso_.

-oh pero mira que tierno-canturreo el buen chico, haciendo que Itachi se extrañara y que Konan se pusiera nerviosa y un tanto sorprendida, como si recién se diera cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba- ¿no crees que es lindo, Itachi-kun? que Konan-chan se refugie especialmente en_ ti_- la última palabra hizo que Itachi frunciera el seño mentalmente, la forma y el tono que empleo el hombre frente a él expresaba más que burla, daba a entender la intención clara de remarcar quien era el _peligro _aquí, _pero_, se dijo mentalmente, _a donde quiere llegar si es obvio que toda esta situación se originó por su causa_, porque era la culpa del Uchiha frente a él ¿no?

-…y sabes porque es tan gracioso y muy_ tierno_- su tono de voz le daba un tono peligroso e insinuante, haciendo que Konan empezara a temblar levemente, signo de su miedo y nerviosismo y alertando al Uchiha al extremo, pensando en miles de escapes que los ayudaran en esta situación-…porque…-dejo un espacio en silencio para darle más "drama" al momento-…escapa del hombre que la "domina" para protegerse en el hombre que la "marcará"…-

Ante el significado "oculto" detales palabras Itachi dejo escapar un gesto de sorpresa mientras Konan apretaba con fuerza sus puños, no creyendo que la situación hubiese llegado a tales "extremos".

-¿q-que?- su susurro salió entrecortado, impregnado tanto de la confusión y la estupefacción que invadían su cuerpo_, no podía estar hablando en serio ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!_ Busco desesperadamente algún gesto de burla o broma en la silueta masculina, _¡cualquier cosa maldita sea!,_ sin creerlo volteo como pudo su cabeza para buscar el rostro femenino, en busca de rechazo o de estupefacción en su ser como lo sentía él en estos momentos, solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba -y temía- , solo la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, apagada, la mirada -Itachi sintió como se le escapaba el aire de los pulmones- de la resignación.

-jajaja- la risa hizo que Itachi voltease la cabeza lentamente, la mirada tan perturbada y nublada con la que Tobi se haya cruzado en toda su vida, Itachi cerro como pudo sus ojos, sintiendo como su mente se nublaba y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, presionando con fuerza su pecho y casi impidiéndole respirar.

-Así es Itachi-kun- canto el buen chico- estas aquí para acostarte con esta mujer- dijo mientras la señalaba, haciendo que el Uchiha abriera los ojos y fijara su vista en su persona, haciendo de su diversión aún más _deliciosa_-…espero que _no me decepciones_, Itachi-kun- alargo la última palabra, un insulto disfrazado en su afilada lengua que tuvo la cualidad de hacer temblar al "genio de los Uchihas",-…bueno yo me voy…- dijo mientras nuevamente se dirigía a la puerta con pasos extremadamente lentos, Itachi quiso gritar, pelear, quiso por primera vez -en todos sus cortos años- matar a alguien, solo consiguiendo un leve temblor en su cuerpo y la mirada divertida del otro,-….me voyyy…Itachi-kunnn, Tobi se va porque es un buen chico y los buenos chicos no espían las cosas que hacen los "mayores"…- dijo lo últimocon su verdadera voz.

Cuando Obito iba finalmente retirarse el grito del Uchiha tuvo la cualidad de detenerlo:

-¡detente!- grito ofuscado, tratando por todos los medio no dejar escarpar cualquier tinte de los sentimientos que delataran su situación actual,-¿Qu-é te hace pensar q-que yo hare l-lo que dices?- intento detenerlo lo más que podía, mientras que su cerebro trabaja a la velocidad de la luz para buscar a alguna "ruta de escape" de esta situación, siempre estrellándose con el mismo inconveniente, su parálisis corporal, todas sus alternativas incluían su cuerpo-incluso no podía activar su sharingan ni realizar una sencilla posición de manos- y las otras incluían ayuda externa, pero quedaba totalmente descartado al comprobar que su "compañera de habitación" no haría nada para ayudarlo.

-jajaja, Itachi-kun eso duele- Tobi fingió como si le hubiesen flechado el pecho, causando más "extrañeza y confusión" en su rehén e incomodidad en Konan, quien solo deseaba que todo esto terminara para poder ir con su compañero, sintió lagrimas nublar su vista por la impotencia y el dolor que venía acumulando ya hace tanto tiempo y que no podía expresar al estar estrictamente "prohibido", sacudió débilmente su cabeza, mostrando nuevamente su rostro imperturbable junto con su neutra expresión, _este_ no era el momento para pensar en _esas_ cosas.

_¡Qué demonios!,_ pensó el moreno, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero no pudo seguir indagando cuando "Tobi" hablo:

-Itachi-kun es malo con Tobi-lloriqueo un poco- piensa que Tobi es tonto y no pensó en eso antes- dijo más para sí que para los demás, haciendo que Itachi se tensara- pero Tobi le demostrara a Itachi-kun que está equivocado y que Tobi es muy listo- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su cadera y la otra en su barbilla, dándole un aire "intelectual" mientras que continuaba hablando -Tobi es muy listo y por eso sabía que Itachi-kun no "aceptaría" por las buenas, así que Tobi lo engaño para que viniera aquí y entrara a esta habitación oculta…- el Uchiha menor bufo mentalmente, señalándole con la mirada que ya le decía algo que él ya sabía, más los siguientes vocablos lo dejaron atónito:-…y así mientras entraba Tobi fue muy listo y rápido poniéndole un sello en el cuello, por eso Itachi-kun no se puede mover ni activar su sharingan...je, Tobi es culpable de eso, Tobi lo siente _mucho_…- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y adoptaba una pose culpable, claramente falsa al comparar su postura con su mirada llena de malicia.

-Eso no importa ya- la verdadera voz del Uchiha mayor resonó en el cuarto - se hará lo que yo diga y punto, ni ustedes ni nadie se interpondrá en _el plan_- su voz calo profundamente en ambos, Konan frunció el seño, odiaba que le dijeran las cosas que _ya sabía_ e Itachi apretó la mandíbula, no escapo de su hogar ni cometió tantos de esos "actos" para terminar siendo manipulado en ese sitio, cuando iba a intentar nuevamente negarse la voz masculina lo detuvo:-Itachi, no me importa si estás de acuerdo …- callo mientras miraba al joven moreno, quien lo mataba con la mirada, mirada que pedía venganza por la humillación dada, Tobi sonrió, como si eso le importara realmente-…el sello en tu cuello se activara en cuanto salga del cuarto y termine la sucesión de sellos, te guste o no…- el Uchiha abrió los ojos-…y Konan- la mujer lo miro- ya sabes que hacer…-dijo, recibiendo solo una afirmación.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- grito, sintiendo sus nervios dispararse cuando Tobi tomo la perilla de puerta y paso a cerrarla-¡NO TE ATREVERIAS!- su voz revelo la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, Tobi volteo y se acercó al rabillo del espacio dela puerta que aún quedaba sin cerrar, con lentitud y con su voz ronca susurro un-_pruébame_ ó desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver cerrar lentamente la puerta, ordeno a cada musculo de su cuerpo moverse pero parecía que estos se negaban a escuchar.

Soltó un quejido cuando una oleada desconocida de calor recorrió su cuerpo, expandiéndose en todo su sistema nervioso para después concentrarse en su parte baja, Itachi intento resistirse a expresar cualquier sonido de incomodidad pero las olas de calor eran cada vez más fuerte, de un momento a otro sintió como podía mover su cuerpo y con urgencia se acercó a la puerta, solo para descubrir que la cerradura estaba por afuera y que además estaba cerrada con chacra.

-¡maldición!- Grito mientras estrellaba su puño en contra de la pared, dio un jadeo cuando nuevamente otra ola de calor azoto su cuerpo, Itachi puso ambas manos en contra de la pared, concentrándose en respirar en cada espacio que dejaba las ola de calor para nuevamente volver pero le era muy difícil, nuevamente gimió cuando las sensaciones eran cada segundo más fuertes, sus manos empezaron a temblar y su frente se llenaba de sudor.

Konan vio como el Uchiha se recostaba en la pared (las manos adelante) y empezaba a temblar, intento acercársele e intentar ayudarlo, pero rápidamente recordó del porqué del "motivo" del porque estaban allí y sintió miedo y rechazo, ella no quería que "esto" pasara pero sabía que el hombre afuera no los dejaría ir hasta que consumaran el "acto"- podía dejarlos allí días si lo deseaba-, jadeo mentalmente, estaba agradecida por que a ella no le puso el sello como a el moreno frente a ella. Konan nuevamente miro al Uchiha en su enfrente, era obvio que lo que le pasaba su cuerpo era muy doloroso por su cuerpo tenso y la expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Se mordió el labio, podía permanecer ignorante y dejar al Uchiha con su problema, aunque sonara horrible y manipulador tuvo la oportunidad de conocer levemente al Uchiha y sabía que el preferiría morir antes de forzar a alguien, algo que caracteriza a su elegante presencia era su respeto hacia los demás, pero por otro lado estaba esa pequeña vocecilla que le decía que debía ayudarlo en lo que el _necesitaba_ en realidad, salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar un gemido de dolor llegar a sus oídos, el Uchiha había caído el suelo y se tomaba de los brazos como si le doliesen, alarmada y olvidándose de todos los hechos anteriores fue a socorrerlo cuando la voz de él la detuvo:

-¡n-no t-te acerques!- Itachi jadeo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ignorar a la presencia femenina pero al parecer el justu en su cuerpo hacia que sus demás sentidos se agudicen, sintiendo perfectamente el delicado y embriagan olor a rosas del cabello y cuerpo de Konan, sintiendo como su cuerpo demandaba el de la mujer y con horror se dio cuanto que estuvo pensando en cumplírselo, Konan ignoro el llamado de alerta e intento nuevamente acercársele,-¡no lo hagas p-por … f-avor- la peliazul abrió con sorpresa sus ojos viendo como el Uchiha escapaba a un lado de ella, tomo valor y se acercó lentamente al hombro del Uchiha- quien se había hecho un bollo en la esquina más alejada- pero la mano masculina del moreno la detuvo- te dije, …que no te acercaras- Konan abrió sus ojos espantada, el Uchiha no la miraba a los ojos, pero podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo al sentir su brazo duro y extremadamente caliente.

Itachi apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía que sus ojos se ponían llorosos debido al calor que en esos momentos sentía, era una tortura sentir el calor femenino como fuego entrar por sus venas y enloquecer sus sentidos, a tal punto de la más pura desesperación, quería explorar ese delicado cuerpo, llenarse con su esencia, oler el narcótico perfume de sus cabellos y unirse en la deliciosas caricias de su piel hasta el olvido, _pero_, se dijo mentalmente mientras de un manotazo empujaba lejos a la peliazul y se alejaba hacia la otra esquina_, no puedo hacerlo, aunque mi cuerpo me lo pida, no puedo, no "deseo" esto, _se dijo mientras mordía sus labios.

La sorpresa aún seguía instala en las facciones de la joven, puesto que al sentir el peligro en primer lugar tuvo miedo de que Itachi ya no soportara más la tortura y decidiera obligarla de todos modos, y lo otro fue al ver como la hacía a un lado mientras él se iba a la esquina, alejada de ella, Konan suspiro -parte alivio parte exasperación- a sabiendas del plan del Uchiha mayor y de la contra disposición del menor, sabía que quedarse allí sin hacer nada no los llevaría a ningún lado, por otra parte era su miedo y rechazo -por no decir su total oposición- le impedían actuar, siquiera moverse.

La akatsuki dirigió su mirada al techo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, recordaba como ella y su compañero (que era Pein) llegaron a tal situación, de ser un grupo de personas dispuestas a ayudar por un mejor vivir en su aldea, a dejarse manipular y manejar al antojo del cruel Uchiha, una triste mueca se dibujó en su rostro mientras su mirada se opacaba, recordaba cuando "ese" suceso ocurrido, ese acontecimiento que marcaría la historia de Akatsuki para siempre, recuerda como fueron engañados por falsas promesas de apoyo, como fue fácilmente captura por la escoria de Hanzo y utilizada de rehén para acabar con la vida del líder de ese entonces: Yahiko, recuerda como que por su culpa_, por culpa de su debilidad_ prácticamente obligo a Yahiko suicidarse y a Nagato ser el espectador y asesino, por _su culpa_ casi todo Akatsuki fue exterminado por los ninjas de Konoha y Ame, por _su vulnerabilidad _Yahiko murió desangrándose, con una sonrisa en los labios al haberla salvado, por _su ingenuidad _Nagato no volvió a ser el mismo, nunca lo seria así como nunca volvió a hacerlo Akatsuki.

Konan desvió la mirada, apretando los puños con fuerza al recordar todos esos momentos, juro ese mismo día, día en el que Yahiko murió en sus brazos y que una parte de ella y Nagato también moría con él, que ella seguiría a su nuevo líder: la unión del Nagato y Yahiko, el mesías y el mártir, ante cualquier adversidad, cualquier decisión y cualquier orden dada, aun si eso significara una vida llena de humillaciones y control del Uchiha mayor, si el ayudaba con la voluntad y mandato de Pein, su dios, ella acataría sus órdenes como voluntad propia, lo haría por ellos, por sus héroes, por sus ideales, por sus sueños, por Yahiko, por Nagato, por Pein.

Aun con el cuerpo extremadamente caliente, los sentidos alterados y punzadas de dolor tan fuertes que prácticamente lo obligaban a doblarse en dos por el dolor, Itachi estuvo siempre pendiente de su compañera, por eso fue su sorpresa -y estupefacción- cuando escucho el frufrú de algunas prendas, para después escuchar el suave sonido de la ropa caer al suelo, la miro por el rabillo del ojo -él estaba mirando fijamente a la pared- para nuevamente desviar la mirada, Konan se había quitado la capa, quedando solamente en una camisa negra sin mangas, apegada al cuerpo -que resaltaban más sus enormes pechos- y con el cierre al frente, junto con pantalones apegados a sus esbeltas piernas y altas botas ninja, Itachi frunció el seño, parte dolor por la visión de la mujer, parte molestia e incomodidad por la situación, sabia en que "situación delicada" se encontraban ,pero no concebía porque la mujer junto a él le ponía las cosas más difíciles, _¿será acaso su "parte" del plan de Madara?,¿hacerlo sufrir de dolor al enseñarle su joven cuerpo, sabiendo que aunque él se muriese por tocar y profanar su suculenta piel no se atrevería a tocarle un solo pelo por sus valores y su personalidad?_, jadeo, su cuerpo nuevamente no le respondía, sentía tanto calor que era inhumanamente posible en todo su ser, poco fue consiente cuando por cuenta propia su cuerpo se levantó y volteo para mirar a la akatsuki, Konan desvió la mirada, sintiendo esos ardientes ojos negros recorrer sus curvas sin decoro y sin prisa, soltó un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo sus facciones en los pequeños mechones de su cabello azul, facciones que expresaban la tristeza profunda que sentía en esos momentos.

Itachi cerró sus ojos, no quería hacer esto, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el característico sonido del cierre al abrirse, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras sus puños se hacían tensos, la peliazul se abría lentamente el cierre de su camisa, revelando el nacimiento de sus pechos y parte de su plano vientre, respingo al sentir como el Uchiha se había acercado rápidamente a ella y sostenía sus manos en su lugar, impidiendo que moviese un centímetro más el cierre.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-susurro el Uchiha con voz ronca, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pequeñas manos y trataba de enfocar su mirada en la contraria, intentando olvidar el pronunciado escote que enseñaba.

-porque…porque es mi deber- respondió mientras una delicada lagrima recorría su mejilla, Itachi sintió como su corazón se hacía mil pedazos y sin fuerzas soltó el agarre de sus manos, Konan lo miro con tristeza mientras proseguía a sacarse su camisa, dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba -…porque le tengo _miedo_- concluyo en un susurro mientras tomaba un mano masculina y la ponía en uno de sus abundantes pechos, Itachi solo la miro, sabiente que después de su confección y del tacto dado, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

…

-l-lo… s-siento- jadeo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no moverse ni "entrar", pero su cuerpo no respondía y con cada movimiento su razonamiento desaparecía lentamente.

Su cuerpo siguió moviéndose, Itachi abrió levemente los ojos (que había cerrado desde el momento que había entrado parcialmente en ella) siendo golpeado por la imagen que tenía debajo de él, la peliazul estaba despeinada, sonrojada y sudada, tenía la boca levemente abierta respirando bocanadas de aire y podía ver como apretaba con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas debajo de ella, Itachi contuvo el aliento al entrar un poco más en ella, escuchando otro quejido femenino, el Uchiha cerró nuevamente los ojos mientras se mordía los labios, intentando controlarse para no entrar de golpe en ella y hacer de la "experiencia" más agradable, en ese momento maldijo al Uchiha mayor con toda su alma y juro hacerle pagar por todo esto.

Pero no conto con que una punzada de placer y dolor apuñalara con fuerza su cuerpo, anulando su mente y haciéndolo apretar su mandíbula al entrar de golpe en ella, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad y escuchando en su nublada mente el grito de dolor de la mujer mientras el escondida su cara en el cuello femenino, acallando el suyo también.

Sabía que le dolía(a él también le dolió) porque gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus finas mejillas, el Uchiha cerró los ojos con fuerza, el odiaba ver -y sentir- a una mujer llorar, él era de los hombres que valoraban a las mujeres como verdaderos tesoros, las respetaban como iguales y harían lo que fuera para evitarles cualquier daño, valores que les fueron inculcados de niño y que fueron reforzados en su vida, valores que con su honor de caballero no valían más que nada al haberle hecho daño a una mujer de la forma más ruin que podría haber existido.

Con cuidado se incorporó, intentando con todo lo que le quedaba de su poder de voluntad no mover su cadera e ignorar las punzadas de dolor que tanto su cuerpo y del sello en su cuello que le pedían, no, exigían moverse, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos limpio cada lagrima con sus labios, saboreando el salado sabor de la culpa, Konan abrió sus hermosos ojos ámbar e Itachi sus preciosos ojos ónix, el moreno toco su cabello azul y la peliazul delineo su rostro masculino, sintiendo sentimientos como la incertidumbre, el dolor y el miedo entremezclarse en los sentires de sus cuerpos, en los labios de cada uno al unirlos en un necesitado beso para ambos, cuerpos que estaban siendo unidos en contra de sus voluntades y que el Uchiha termino de recordar al ser incapaz de ignorar nuevamente otra punzada de dolor en su cuerpo y moverse dentro de la mujer, cortando el beso por él al dejar salir un silencioso gemido y el de ella al no acostumbrarse todavía.

Sentía como una parte de él entrara en un calor tan asfixiante, tan ardiente y tan embriagador que dolía, dolía tanto que sentía que moriría allí mismo, mordió su labio inferior acallando el gemido que quería salir de sus labios, sintiendo gotas de traspiración en su frente, espalda y cuerpo en general mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas debajo de él y ella, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no moverse, le dolía, lo podía ver en su rostro.

Itachi jadeo cuando su cuerpo nuevamente se movió (causado por el sello) y gimió cuando recibió a cambio un quejido de dolor y la presión de ambas piernas de la mujer en su cadera, una muda suplica de que se detuviera, Itachi se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta en aquel momento, lo sabía, sabía que le dolía, que estaba sufriendo y el solamente pensaba en saciar sus deseos, si, lo sabía, sabía que todo era causado por el sello y el miedo que obligaron a los dos a unirse pero aunque intentara, obligara, gritara, suplicara o maldijera al Uchiha que estaba afuera que se detuviera no lo haría, "esto" estaba entre sus planes y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera, ni siquiera "tontos sentimentalismos".

…

Jadeo con fuerza mientras envestía a la mujer que estaba debajo de él, viendo como sus pechos se movían con cada movimiento, el Uchiha se movía con fuerza dentro de la chica, manteniendo sus frentes unidas y viendo que sus inexpresivos y calmos ojos ámbar, junto con su cara de habitual seriedad desaparecían para mostrar un rostro consumido por el placer, al Uchiha cerró los ojos, no deseaba ver su rostro en ese momento o escuchar su agitada respiración ni sentir el calor de su piel,… pero… no podía evitarlo, su olor, su calor… era simplemente tan abrazador que no quería que se detuviera.

Mordió su labio inferior sacando un agónico quejido de parte de ella, sumergió su lengua sedienta del calor de su boca mientras aferraba con fuerza sus manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el inconfundible y desgarrador calor del clímax, sintiendo como en el culminen del acto la oji ámbar le cavaba las uñas en la espalda al llegar a su orgasmo, un incentivo más que hizo gruñir al Uchiha al sentirla tan apretada en su interior, intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener su propio orgasmo y evitar terminar adentro de ella pero la propia humedad, el calor y su propia necesidad tortuosa de terminar le nublaron la mente, importándole ya muy poco lo demás al gemir con fuerza, causando que el eco retumbara en las paredes.

Agotado cayó encima de ella, acunado entre sus hermosos pechos mientras podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, solo en ese momento odio tener el cabello tan largo porque le incomodaba bastante.

Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se movía en busca de una mejor posición, ocasionando que su miembro -que aún seguía dentro de ella- sintiera nuevamente la fricción y que un gemido de placer saliera de su boca en contra de su voluntad causando que el sello nuevamente ardiera en su cuello, endureciéndolo nuevamente y haciendo que Konan se moviera incomoda al sentir nuevamente la dureza entre sus piernas, Itachiempezo a jadear levemente, mientras su cuerpo nuevamente se calentaba de forma alarmante demandando la fricción que tanto enloquecía sus sentidos, empezó a besarle el escote mientras se nublaba nuevamente su mente, Konan empezaba a gemir en contra de su voluntad mientras inconscientemente posaba sus manos en los brazos masculinos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas retener los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, mordiéndose los labios para silenciar los quejidos que empezaban a surgir de su boca al sentir como el Uchiha empezaba a lamerle lentamente los pechos para después chuparle los pezones, grito y gimió cuando mordía una y manoseaba el otra mientras inconscientemente movía sus caderas al compás de las furiosas embestidas del moreno, quien ya no pudiéndose controlar apoyo sus manos al costado de su cabeza y levantándose un poco trataba de aplicar más fuerza mientras su agitada respiración chocaba con los gemidos de la peliazul, quien enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, resistiendo las oleadas de placer que destrozaban sus sentidos y causaban corrientes placenteras que sentía en cada empuje, ladeo la cabeza mientras escondía su rostro en su cabello despeinado cuando no pudo soportar más el placer, cuando el Uchiha tomo una de sus piernas y la enrollo a su cintura entrando más en su interior causo que gritos empezaran a salir de ella sin permiso de su boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas acallarlos en la almohada.

Itachi miro a la mujer debajo de él, viéndola borrosa por la excitación que nublaba su vista mientras su cuerpo arremetía en contra del suyo, cerró los ojos y desvió su cabeza mientras seguía jadeando, sintiendo como tocaba un punto que hacía que la joven debajo de él gritara y que el gimiera al tocar lo más delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida, no pudo soportarlo más, su cuerpo ya no resistirá y el calor era ya insoportable, escucho un grito largo y agudo y sintió como era apretado de forma desmedida causando que el también gritara, era tanto el disfrute que lagrimillas de placer resbalaron por sus ojos y cayeron en los pechos de la peliazul, Itachi intento embestirla una vez más, siendo hasta tal punto de moverse el placer que grito de dolor mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello femenino, una embestida más y no pudo soportarlo, Konan, al sentir que el Uchiha se venía nuevamente en ella no pudo evitar temblar nuevamente y tuvo otro orgasmo instantáneo al sentirlo muy dentro de sí, causando que su cuerpo apresara con fuerza descomunal el sensible miembro del Uchiha quien mordió su hombro mientras se corría dentro de ella, haciendo ese el orgasmo más doloroso que placentero causando que empezara a sollozar.

_Fin Flash Back_

El Uchiha se sostuvo en la pared cercana a él, sintiendo su respiración agitarse junto con el ardoroso y característico dolor del placer insatisfecho, gruño por lo bajo, aun a pesar de prácticamente haberlos obligados a estar juntos (porque no sabía cómo llamarlo de otro modo) por más de 6 veces, aun sentía estragos del sello en su cuerpo.

Itachi soltó un bufido sintiendo como su cuerpo "reaccionaba" a los recuerdos que venían a su mente, no solo se conformó con verlo humillado por un maldito sello en el cuerpo y sin poder moverse, no, también lo obligo a tener relaciones con la peliazul hasta caer en la inconsciencia, después de que ya no pudiese continuar consciente fue "liberado" y abandonado en ese cuarto, lo recuerda perfectamente puesto que al despertar se encontró solo en esa cama, con el cabello revuelto y la antorcha casi apagada, busco con la mirada a su "acompañante" para descubrir que tanto ella como sus cosas no estaban, igualmente como la cerradura de la puerta y la presencia del Uchiha mayor.

Miro hacia el frente, jadeando levemente mientras controlaba su respiración, de eso habían pasado dos meses y desde ese momento no pudo encontrase ni con la peliazul ni con el moreno -lo cual agradecía por obvias razones-, siendo principal la "nota de agradecimiento y apoyo de Madara al estar complacido con él al cooperar con sus planes" único testigo del acto cometido.

Recordar todo lo que estaba en juego fue la principal razón por la cual el Uchiha no fue a buscar al moreno mayor y matarlo con sus propias manos -aunque ganas no le faltaron-, solo desquitándose con el pergamino blanco con bordes _naranjas_, volviéndolo cenizas bajo la mirada furica del Uchiha.

Cerro sus ojos que inconscientemente había activado el sharingan, a causa de sus pensamientos y deseos de venganza y humillación, frunció el seño mientras empezaba a avanzar hacia adelante, hacia la sala de la cueva en donde en esos momentos se llevaría una reunión con todos los _akatsukis_, suspiro con la mirada de frente, sabía que ya no podía aplazar lo inevitable pero eso no quería decir que estuviese preparado para ello, apretó sus manos mientras su rostro asumía su expresión neutral , escondiendo el nerviosismo el cual era preso su cuerpo, nerviosismo no expresado al sentir todas las miradas a su persona cuando entro, en especial el de una oji ámbar.

_Continuara…_

¿Les gusto?, espero que sí porque no saben los horrores que me costó al hacerlo U.U, hubo muchas complicaciones en mis estudios como: hacer un ensayo (no sabía que era eso :s), aprender a bailar electrónica y la historia de esta música para no jalar en inglés (y yo que soy "tan coordinada" ¬_¬), hacer una banderola para Educación Vial, etc. Fue horrible!Me exprimieron tanto el cerebro y las energías que tenía poco tiempo para leer y mucho menos para escribir, pero como ya termine de hacer la mayoría de mis pendientes eso ya no importa con tal que les haya gustado, si sé que la pareja no es muy "conocida" pero bueno la inspiración es así, que se le puede hacer, je me alegra que si están leyendo esto, se han culturizado -y pervertido- un poco más con esta pareja TT_TT, ahora puedo morir en paz XD.

Nah! Ya en serio que les pareció, a mí me encanto y esperen que aún hay más perversiones en el futuro :P, pero bueno eso depende de los comentarios que pongan :s (que espero que tenga bastantes TT_TT), bueno dejando eso de lado los invito también a leer mis otras historias.

Bueno sin nada más que decir y prometiendo a Jashin Sama que esta vez sí actualizare a tiempo y que en el próximo capítulo contestare todos los comentarios me despido, si no lo cumplo ya le di permiso a que Hidan me haga sacrificio, Itachi me meta en un Tsukuyomi, Deidara y Sasori me hagan arte a su "manera, Kisame…. Bueno ustedes ya entienden.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara;)_


End file.
